Totally Not Crazy Love
by BerraSmerra
Summary: Obsessive love: When one person is emotionally obsessed with another...  Unrequited love:love that is not returned.
1. Meeting the Savior

A/N: This is my second story ever, so please feel free to criticize my work. Please it's something that makes me immensely happy. Also I don't know why but I'd really wished that I had the _Durarara!_ novels, it would really make my day to have a least one. But I'll wait as long as it takes to get that book. It seems so cool from all the things I heard about it.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Durarara!, if I did well I don't think it would have become as popular, I can tell you that.

xXx

Kodukuna Mikami stood precariously over the edge of a roof staring at the people below, only the bar she loosely held stopping her from plummeting into the unsuspecting mass.

Her baggy tee-shirt and brown hair flew in the wind, while she surveyed the scene. Couldn't do it now, when there were children with their mothers… she'd have to wait until the night crowd, when kids were in bed and safely away from stalkers, muggers and suicidal maniacs.

She should probably think this through more; think of her family, her friends. But, every time she thought of them; she thought how she was putting them in danger. Something that she was putting them through at this very moment; because of that one person who plagued her life for two years going on three. He was a nightmare—her nightmare—and he would stop at nothing to have her for himself and she knew it.

And, quite frankly she didn't care if no one else saw it, she did—it was very real—and he was very hazardous to their lives, so she thought if she ended her life he would kill himself too, out of desperation—or the love that he claims is undying—to be with her.

She should probably end it now; while he didn't know where she was.

This whole thing started at the beginning of junior high, when she was out doing errands for the family she saw a scrawny boy in a jumpsuit carrying a lot of boxes trip. She kindly stopped to help him. And to her surprise he helped her with some things and walked her home.

He was nice enough; he didn't set off any radars at first; he showed up at her school, (in her brothers academy uniform) to pick up his sister and spotted her, (she'd learn later that he had no sister that went to her academy). Even then the radars didn't go off.

_Until,_ of course, her brother came home saying that some guy at his school was asking him about her. _That_ was when the creeper radar started going off in her head every time he was near.

She'd go shopping he'd be there buying her favorite foods, she'd go to school one way he'd use that route; she ate out with friends he'd pay for her food. _Everywhere_ she went he'd follow her, and after awhile she bought a map to find different ways to get to the same places, she started going out with friends in groups, she even went as far as to take self-defense classes! But somehow he kept finding her, he just knew which route she would take each morning, and would hang out with her friends as a means to hang out/get to know her _more_.

But it was really the last few weeks that she was being tormented more.

She found a note on her bed early one morning two weeks ago, and—thinking it was her parents—read it with a cheery smile as she was walking out the house. That was when she noticed the handwriting and started feeling eyes on her. That _freak_ had gotten in her house—while she was sleeping no less—and the letter itself was creepy enough; what with all the heavy professions of love and an undying loyalty to her and her, ahem, womanly wiles (for _gawds _sakes she was only _fourteen_).

It even said that she was _cute_ when she was having a _nightmare_.

And for the last two nights she was suffering from paranoia, which led to suicidal thoughts which—not surprisingly—led to the point of her wanting to act out said thoughts, and save the people she loved.

That's why on that Tuesday afternoon she stood ready and willing to jump to her death. Why Tuesday she really didn't know. It was probably because school would start in a week, one week until he'd find her again.

"Is it really worth it?" a smooth voice from behind her said.

She turned carefully to look at the stranger, sighing at the fact she'd been caught. "Yes it is." She stated in a bland tone, turning to take a deep breath and inch a tiny bit closer to the drop.

"Oh…Really? Then why don't you step over here and tell me about it? Maybe I can help you~ you'll never know~" He said smoothly, mocking her.

"I-I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" she said to the man, fidgeting as she mumbled the last part, "_he_ may get you…"

"_Who might get me~?_" he asked in a teasing voice as he stepped slightly closer to the edge, he had this crazy look to him that really made her want to run but you can't do that on a ledge.

She was between a rock and a hard spot, or in her case: a rail and a long drop.

"The… reason I'm up here." She said cryptically after a moment, slowly moving back a tiny bit.

"So this guy—whoever he is—is willing to _kill_ me for you? Sounds like love to me." He said coming to stand right beside her but on the safe side of the barrier.

"Pretty warped view you have sir." She said sarcastically, leaning a little forward and smirking lightly, the streets were starting to clear out, mostly to make way for the night dwellers.

"Well what do you view love as?" He asked in a way that made him seem somewhat nicer. Though still having that glint the said he was mad (in a mental way).

"I wouldn't know…" she had pushed all those she cherished away when she found that note. It probably wasn't the best idea. But, if it keeps them safe then she didn't care if she'd never have anymore friends. They'll be safe and that means the world to her.

"I got them to hate me. So they'd be safe." She finally answered after a moment

The man just sat there staring at nothing in particular while she leaned with and against the wind for the fun of it. She really needed someone to talk to, but she didn't want them to worry so she pushed all of them away, especially her brother. She feels a little more heartbroken every time he glances her way. But, she can live with the hatred; she would take the entire fault if it made them happy.

"That's what love is then," He said turning to put most of the weight on the railing making it groan, she suddenly didn't feel so daring when she heard it. "You feel the need to protect those around you so you cut yourself off from the world." He philosophized.

Mikami stopped to look at him, is that what she was doing? Cutting herself off, did this make _her _safer? No, actually it didn't in fact it made her more vulnerable, though she tried to keep this realization from showing on her face she couldn't help but feel mentally violated. This man didn't even know her name and knew about her situation.

"Well, what about you?" She asked, suddenly realizing that this boy wasn't much older than her. "You've got to have a reason to be up here too." Curiosity getting the best of her.

"I don't have to have a reason to be up here~." He stated in a matter-a-fact kind of manner, eyes filled with mirth.

"Well, I guess I was here to figure out why someone is trying to kill themselves in such a way," He said leaning over the edge to look at the people below, "If you did it now odds are you'd cause a ruckus…" He said eyes sharpening to something cold.

"And what if it didn't kill you? Then that guy, he would come to try and _save_ you—in a sense—and may possibly end up hurting the ones you _love/cherish_, Right?" his gaze then turned to her eyes still sharp but with an unidentifiable feeling in them.

She hadn't thought of it that way… what if—by some heavenly intervention—she didn't die? What then? He'd come to find her right? Come and take her away, deeming her truly unsafe unless she was with him.

Dear lord he would lock her up and she'd never see the light of day again.

"You don't have to think about it so hard~ you'll get wrinkles" He teased grabbing her arm lightly.

Mikami yanked it back violently; she didn't want to be touched. Though she probably yanked too hard, for she nearly fell to the ground several stories below, where she could see, her tormentor walk around the corner the minute she slipped. She was barely caught by the boy behind her, holding her wrist tight.

"Oopsie~Daisy don't want you dying now do we~" he said jokingly, pulling her—feet and all—over the guard rail to safety or at least away from the edge cause she'd rather prefer not to touch him at this moment.

"Get off!" she nearly screeched at him kicking wildly, tears forming in her eyes.

What had she gotten herself into? What if this guy was a stalker too? She let out a small cry—out of terror or desperation she doesn't know—and slightly leaned forward.

"Well according to the way you're acting I think you saw him down there. So how about you shush and show him to me, hmm?" he asked, walking them both toward the railing again, Mikami kicking and silently screaming the whole way.

"Point him out." He commanded voice somewhat soft against her ear, she nodded letting her hair fall in her eyes, stopping all movement.

She pointed to a moving head of brunette hair, in a tee-shirt and jeans.

"Well what's his name" She gave him a look.

"_What_ don't tell me you don't know his name~!" he cried loudly in her ear—she could have sworn that the people down there could hear it—the brunette head stopped and turned painfully slow. He pulled them away from the ledge, just as Mikami saw the top of his head rotate in their direction.

"Kigen… his name is Fu Kigen; now… please let me go." She pleaded weakly, wanting nothing more than to get as far away as she could.

"Hmmm, okay." He said looking away innocently, and then back again a new glint in his eye, letting her go.

"_But~_ what's this? A _note_? Hmmmm~, let's see here," To her horror he held the note that she couldn't bring herself to get rid of.

"'My dearest Mikami how I long to-' yada yada, and blah blah blah… lotsa boring crap." He said as he skimmed the note that she was unsuccessfully trying to pry from his hands. "_Ooooo_, here's something good 'I long to hold you in my arms at night, and blissfully wait 'til your mine. How I want to-' _WOAH!_ Pretty explicate for a middle-schooler." His gaze traveled to her then back to the note, as if it couldn't possibly be to Mikami.

"H-he's in high school now; he's two years older than me." She weakly admitted, still struggling to get a hold of that damn paper

"Well that would explain the detail…"he trailed off most likely thinking of a way to torture her more.

"Well Mi-ka-mi~, I think I'm gonna be your new best friend! Do you like that idea? Oh~ I bet you do~. We'll get into a bunch of shenanigans and have heartfelt conversations on life! Wouldn't that be a dream come true?" He asked enthusiastically.

"No." She deadpanned, "But, why…" She questioned shortly afterwards

"Because!" He paused probably thinking that she got his logic, which she didn't

"You actually seem interesting enough to waste time on. Congratulations you officially have a life!" He said happily skipping off towards the fire escape, probably unaware that he insulted her.

She opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off, "Now let's go get some something to eat~!" she regrettably couldn't find it in herself to try and run for it so she just followed the man she possibly hated more than Kigen—and that's saying something—cursing her bad luck all the way down. Which was also hard, because it's hard to climb down when your tight-fitting skinny jeans are cutting off circulation to the lower half of your body all the whole time.

Life couldn't have sucked more than this right?

xXx

Well apparently it could, because when they got down the guy gripped her wrist and started walking, trapping her. He didn't get the hint that she didn't want anything to do with him, but oh well he was treating her to a meal right? So might as well put on a happy face, and look for a way out.

If she could get the perfect opportunity she could book it and lose him in the crowd.

"Oi! Kami-chi! Hey you listenin-"

"What! What do you want…want… uhhhh" she trailed off because for the first time she realized she didn't know his name. _Idiot you're going to eat with someone you don't know! How in the world is this smart at __**all**__? He could be working with Kigen! _Her mind screamed at her.

"Oh~ did you just realize that you don't know my name? Hmmm~ you're not that bright are you? Going to eat with a stranger is _Dangerous~!_ Right, Kami-chi~" He mocked obviously finding her useless struggling amusing.

Mikami wondered what was stopping her from yelling stranger danger.

"Well you know my name… so that doesn't make you a stranger now does it?" She snapped

"Ah~ so what does that make Stalker-san? A buddy?" He mused looking back while he led the way to some unknown place.

_Seriously_ '_**Stranger Danger'**__ not that hard to say_ her mind informed her.

"NO!" She blurted while stopping in her tracks, making people stare and he dragged her several feet. Most likely making her look like a stubborn child with her brother.

"He is **NOT** my _buddy_" She seethed after catching her footing.

"Ah~ okay just wondering," He said clearly loving the torment.

"Eh, just drop it already, and tell me your name—so I can have an excuse for why I'm late." She said the last part mostly to herself, but she wouldn't be surprised if he heard her.

"Meh… I don't think I want to~ you might stalk me." He joked; she flinched back, that was horrible thing to say!

"Ah~ here we are!" He said stopping and pointing at the shop next to him, it was apparently a Ramen shop, "Now Kami-chi let's eat" he exclaimed not waiting for her to take in everything.

On the outside the place looked worn down, but the inside was painted a very relaxing midnight blue and it was obviously some place that you took your first date. Why would he take her here of all places? Though she had to admit that it was kind of cool being here, it would probably be her new favorite place to eat.

If she didn't have stalker-boy following her everywhere

The boy waved her to the back of the restaurant—darkest spot in the restaurant she noticed—smiling at her, probably trying to make it look like they were just meeting up.

"Mei-chan over here" _Who the hell is Mei_ Mikami thought as she slowly strolled over, sitting across from the boy, she leaned closer hoping she looked as pissed off as she felt.

"Who-" She started

"Ah! Izaya-san is this your girlfriend? She's pretty!" An elderly waiter said, he looked about mid sixties.

"I'm not-" she started to correct

"This is Asukura Mei, she's my _girlfriend_" He said leaning closer to the waiter to whisper last part, "She's kinda shy."

If looks could kill…

(A/N: Shizuo would have killed Izaya already)

"Ah~ so she's that kind of girl" The elder man stage whispered back "Okay I gotcha" He winked at Izaya and then at Mikami "Well how about I get your drinks, and later you and your _Lady Friend _can order." He said, looking amusedly in her direction.

She ordered an herbal tea and Izaya ordered water, they sat in silence until the waiter was out of ear shot.

"Okay, now why _the hell _did you say that we were dating? I have half a mind to just walk out!" She quietly whispered across the table.

"Hey~ no need to get angry Kami-chi~, they give couples half off on Tuesdays." The boy—Izaya she corrected herself—explained in a normal voice.

"Yeah okay so save yourself some money—okay I can understand that—but what's with the name Iza-chi~?" She questioned mockingly.

"Well I didn't think you would like the 'Kei-Fu' guy to know you're here, baby." He sweetly said, and she gagged at the new name as the waiter arrived again, they hadn't looked at the menus but she just said some random dish.

"I'll have Shrimp Ramen please." She smiles at him, completely guessing that they had that on their menu, he wrote it down without blinking and looked at Izaya.

"Chicken" Izaya told him flatly, the waiter nodded and walked off.

"Soooo~ how long has this guy been following you hmmm? A month a year?"

"Three years now…" she replies without blinking, those years were rough but not as rough as the last couple of weeks, so it was easy to say how many.

"Woah so it's been _three years! _Wow, call me mean but I don't even love my sisters that much." how could he say something so mean about his sisters. "Oh don't give me that look, trust me you'd never want to meet them their twisted." He sounded disgusted by the thought of them, and she never knew hatred could run that deep.

"So what about you~ hmmm? By the way you tell your story, you have a family—maybe some siblings—so I assume…" It was apparently his turn to ask questions, so She answered flatly;

"A bother, mother and father."

"Oh~ come on don't be difficult Mei-chan." He complained

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh~ claws; Rawr" He said playfully

"Ugh, then no I'll never tell you their names." He grinned, a wide wicked grin

"Fine I'll just do some research, shouldn't be that hard" She flinched, but didn't say anything on the subject as the food arrived.

They sat in silence and at the end of the dinner she found that the 'pole' she was resting her foot against was his leg, which she couldn't feel through her jeans. And horrified she tried to ignore the smug look on his face, and kept walking, until of course she realized that she didn't know where she was and—after some inner-self berating—let Izaya lead her back to familiar grounds.

They stopped at the park to see the lights of the town.

"This is where I leave" He announced after a moment of silence taking a small step in the opposite direction; she looked confused, "Unless—of course—you want me to walk you home?" She hurriedly turned him down and started walking away at a fast pace, clearly not wanting to talk to him.

Though she had to admit, he did stop her from killing herself, and for that she was glad. For you could never tell what a stalker would do when his stalkee—victim…err…whatever—killed themselves. So she probably would have to thank him later, if she ever saw him again; which she hoped she wouldn't. But, it didn't take long for Mikami to realize that her suicide note was gone.

She screamed in her head at the thought of him running around with that kind of blackmail… but quickly brushed it off, because the thought would give her nightmares for weeks.

"Mikami-chan~" A voice from behind called as she turned onto a back alley. "Hey, Mikami-chan!"

She sped up her walking and turned another corner and bolted toward the main streets again. Only, there was one problem with doing that, and that was the fact that she turned into the wrong alley and was now in a maze of twist and turns that without a doubt was leading her into a dead end. She really wished that Izaya was here, because for some reason she felt somewhat safe with him around. She quickly brushed it off as she turned another random corner, hearing her name shouted again and was yanked against into the dark shadow of a side alley, by a hand.

Fear rose in her as she struggled wildly. The person pulled her closer telling her to stop but she just kicked harder wanting to scream, and she decided that she'd take her chances with Kigen would be worth it if it got her out of this mess, so she sucked in some breath…

Only to be cut off by a hand.

xXx

If you're wondering what's on the note well so do I, if you can think of a good one then put it in the review… and yes Izaya is about to start his first year of High school.


	2. Run Run as Fast as You Can

A/N: Okay so yay for chapter two and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, fav-ed, and alerted this story.

Also sorry for the long wait school just started last week and I've been trying to see how the year would play out…-_-' but that's no excuse sooooo~ I'm very sorry for the Wait.

Your-Favorite-Stalker: Since you are the first to comment on the story I give you… whatever you want in the way of pastries. And please don't tear any eyes out.

H2302: Yeah I feared that I didn't write that the first time I submitted the story so I went back and wrote it, I was worried someone was gonna call me out on it at some point so I put it there.

Also question time! Okay so which do you guys think would be creepier Kigen closer or farther from her age? Like now he is 17 while Mikami is 14 going on 15, so would it be creepier if he was 20 when she is 14-15? Leave your answer in a review.

My awesome sister brought it up when we were sitting in the car one day… She has a Fanfiction account it's Stephano Hungary so go show her some luv~ for her awesomeness, she has a lot of stories too (_a lot more than me_, I'll tell you that).

xXx

"Sh~ stop struggling Mikami." He soothingly said in her ear, she would have let out another yelp when she heard it, but his hand stopped her.

Kigen zoomed by the hiding spot yelling for her to stop and Izaya looking very double-o-seven-ish, released his grip on her arm. He lifted a finger to his lips telling her to shush while he checked out the surrounding area.

"Iza-" Her voice was raw and she had to clear her throat "Izaya why-"

"Please stop talking, while I get us out of here." He says as, the voices in the distance fade away. Izaya motions for her to come along.

Izaya walked her home in silence most likely contemplating something. But, he disappeared when she opened the door, leaving her to explain where she was. The strange thing was though; was that her parents were out celebrating something big and weren't expected home for another hour so her brother let it slide.

Well the being late part, not the whole story of the boy part.

Even though she pushed everyone away from her only two people insisted of staying close, her grandfather and her brother. Though her grandfather knew that she preferred him not to know about her abnormal life, he'd listen to her stories about her friends and family. Her brother on the other hand kept close in a different way, from a distance he would act indifferent; but when Mikami wasn't looking he was looking for clues.

He never was good at his spying skills, she caught him a lot.

After the umpteenth question on who she was with Mikami left him with alone downstairs, mouth getting ready for another bout of 'who's, what's, when's and why's. That day was hectic and exhausting so she didn't notice when she fell asleep without taking her clothes off.

xXx

For the rest of the week nothing bad happened, her brother kept quiet, her parents avoided their kids and she just lay around reading some books. Life was as good as it could get and when she went to sleep on Friday night she was in a good mood.

Upon waking Saturday though Mikami decided that she could take a small trip to the park, and sit at a little side café—that she absolutely adored (though it was tacky looking)—where she'd try to blend in and have a quiet morning all to herself. So, after a brief shower and inner debate on clothes, Mikami left her home in a skirt, tank top, jacket and purse.

Izaya—who hadn't shown up the whole week—apparently has a way of showing his _friends_ how he 'cares' because when she was walking out the house, there he was, leaning on the wall next to the door. He nearly scared the crap out of her, for she had passed him without realizing—something that he would never let her live down—and nearly passed out.

They had walked all over town and had stopped at the central park for a snack. Mikami was feeling as though she was Izaya's personal dog, in which he could drag her all over. Tired and irritated she slumped on the fountain looking ruefully at him, and contemplating how much effort it would take to ditch him.

"Kami-chi~ I'll be right back okay? Don't run off somewhere~ I have a surprise." He said, skipping off gaily in a random direction.

She was staring at his retreating back, suddenly too tired to leave. The promise was just too much.

She was staring at the water for a while when she felt eyes on her, upon looking around she saw nothing, and went back to what she was doing. Until several minutes later she heard her name being called. Mikami turned towards the voice, thinking it was Izaya, but her mind went blank when she saw Kigen instead. She didn't have time to think as she dashed, meeting the sight of Izaya holding two ice cream cones.

"Whoa Kami-chi~ I never thought you'd be so happy to see me!" he said as she tugged him away from the threat that was Kigen, making him drop the cones, "Hey Kami-chi~ you made me dro-"

"Shut up and run!" Tugging harshly at his shirt, she was practically dragging him along.

"Mikami-chan! Come back!" Kigen shouted at the running couple, Izaya sobered up real quick when he heard the voice and quickly and pulled her in the direction he wanted to go in, she followed with little protest.

Then the jerk had the nerve to shove her in an alley after running several blocks, making her fall followed with clumsy flailing and huffing with anger as he moved to shield her with his body.

"Stay hidden." He said in a low voice, Mikami—who was ticked that she was just _thrown _into an alley—didn't have to be told twice and lay hidden between a vending machine and a trashcan, ignoring the fact that she was on the ground.

The dirty, gum stuck, bug ridden ground.

Rushed steps came to a stop, along with a distant 'oomph' noise as two bodies came in contact.

"Hey, out of the way short stack!" Kigen yelled from the street. Izaya shivered slightly, over what she couldn't tell.

"Oi! It's rude to hit a kid." a gruff voice scolded,

"Well he should watch where he's going!" Kigen argued no doubt still scouting for the people who were only a couple feet away.

"Oh? Well you hit him!" Came a growl, some shuffling could be heard before, some metallic ripping sound and the vending machine was plucked off the ground and Mikami had to scramble to get behind Izaya.

"Mikam-" Kigen was interrupted by a soaring vending machine while Izaya tugged her along; all the while eyeing the man who threw said machine at their tormentor. She wanted to stop and help whoever was knocked over but Izaya was impatient.

Running several blocks away she caught her breath while Izaya was saying something about her being unhealthy and how she owed him 500 yen as she tried—and failed—to ignore him. Though she had to admit, the boy who was around Izaya's age chucking an obviously bolted to the ground Vending machine was nearly heart stopping. He seriously lifted it as if it weighed nothing and chucked it like it was trash.

To say she was in awe was an understatement. And for a second she couldn't help herself as she started giggling and then a full out laughter came from within her as she doubled over, earning more strange looks from passerby. Izaya stood dumbstruck next to her before he started to chuckle as well, though he didn't laugh out right, for the fact that he didn't see the humor in being chased.

Tears started pouring out of her eyes as her laughter got even harder, and then slowly turned to dry sobbing.

xXx

Izaya was seriously getting annoyed with her laughter as it was starting to get raw. Mikami's shoulders were shaking but Izaya could tell that the sounds were slightly different from laughter. He decided that he would just leave her there.

Humans are no fun when their hysterical, so he'll come check on her another day. She grabbed his shirt, but he tugged it out of her grip and kept walking.

xXx

Mikami stayed where she was. She couldn't breathe; everything was blurry, people where one giant mass that splayed itself across her vision mocking her as she fell to her knees. Her hearing heightened and she had to struggle to hear her own thoughts.

And then as soon as she reached for her head the sounds stopped, her breathing became slower, her vision came back. Confused, she looks around at the faces that ignored her, wondering briefly how she ended up leaning on a wall and where Izaya went, but remembers quickly that he left her there.

_Prick _she thinks to herself.

Feeling slighted, Mikami straightens up and walks away, as if the deliria* never happened. Alone at her house she throws away those sleeping pills that her doctor gave her claiming that they were messing with her mojo.

And for the first time in a long time she had a dreamless sleep.

xXx

Okay so extra short chappie~ I promise next time won't take so long but school freaking hate my guts … but please no hard feelings and also please leave an answer to the question about Kigens age in the review… Thanks for reading!

Deliria*: A state marked by extreme restlessness, confusion, and sometimes hallucinations, caused by fever, poisoning, or brain injury.

Or… A state of extreme excitement or emotion


	3. Me and All My 'Twisted' Friends

Me and All My Friends

So I'm officially bored out of my mind and sick… schools was canceled for storm warnings and I just cleaned half the house (out of boredom) and now I don't know what to do. Apparently I'm supposed to rest but I'm BORED so yeah I'm typing this up to edge out my boredom.

Is it bad that my other story has twice as many chapters and the same amount of reviews…? Nah~ in fact I really don't mind that fan base is mostly BL so it's understandable.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I hope this is a good one cause I was kinda out of ideas for what to do for this chapter… I'm just waiting it out for now until we get to the heart of this whole pairing. Also I wanted to ask if the title is good or if it could use some revisions, cause it looks like some regected Barney the Dinosaur lyrics.

xXx

Mikami rose from her bed and stared at herself in the mirror from across the room, today was the first day of school and she already had a sinking feeling that it would be long and terrible. Gradually she dragged herself across the space to her closet grabbed her school uniform and headed to the bathroom, thirty minutes later she walked out refreshed and ready for the day. After stopping at a vending machine for some coffee-in-a-can she headed off to school as dazzling as the sunshine.

Kigen was nowhere to be seen…the day was going to be absolutely perfect.

That is until she saw her class roster, which she hadn't even let herself think about until several moments ago. Half a hallway—and floor—away from the classroom she ran into her old friends; and let's just say they weren't pleased to see her, so she hurriedly apologized and high tailed it to the nearest secluded place.

Leaning against the wall of the stairwell she thought of the mishap, only to—finally—grasps the idea that she had them in her _class_.

xXx

Mikami was sitting alone. Well not really, but as alone as one can get when surrounded by laughing (And then he was all like...), texting (luv u 2 3) girls. She decided she wasn't going to try and make friends especially now that her old ones were in the same class as her.

Things had gotten _really awkward_ between them… _really fast_.

Mikami was content just sitting there, ignoring the world and wondering about her lunch. Her old friends came across the room slightly closer to where she was sitting, and she tried to ignore the talking and the glances but it was testing her patience. Slowly her ignorance turned to annoyance, then back to ignorance. One more year, just one more and then she can leave this place, and hopefully the people here too.

A woman—who just _had_ to be in her _late_ nineties—came to the door standing tall and foreboding as she called Mikami over to the door. All talking, texting, and gossiping stopped focusing on the girl as she stared confused at the woman.

_Great_ her mind joked as she slowly got up and made her way to the door, _school hasn't even started officially and I'm headed to the office. _

She silently told herself to shut up and walk while listening to what this lady had to say. Something about someone here to—blah blah blah—high prestige—blah blah, real boring crap—taking time off to visit the school.

"Fine young gentleman—" _ugh shut up_ Mikami thought as she watched the mole on the woman's upper lip move with every word, trying to figure out if she should laugh, throw up… or both.

"Wants to be shown around the school—" _Oh so that's what this is about, you want me to do it cause you're too _busy _to do it yourself._

"He specially requested**you**… _for some reason_. I hope you can handle it?" _Bitch!_ Mikami smiled at the woman, but was secretly plotting to ditch this so called _Fine Gentleman_ at the first chance she got.

"Yes ma'am I can. Leave it to me." She smiled sweetly as the woman gave her a look that said she was _far _to annoyed with the situation, and had other more _important_ things to do.

So with a nod, the older woman left her standing at the north entrance doors to the school, not even waiting for whoever it was. Which Mikami wished she could have done, but of course this man had asked for her specifically… so she couldn't… yet.

She humored the thought of it being Izaya for several minutes; she hadn't seen him in a few days—not that she wants to see him selfish prick—he ditched her for crying out loud. But she did kind of miss the free food (Yeah she's just that shallow).

A horrid notion came to her; maybe, it was Kigen, maybe he had finally gotten some connections at the school or maybe she was just overreacting.

She hoped to god she was just overreacting.

A car arrived after several minutes, and a figure got out of it.

They started walking.

…oh! She knew those eyes.

… Oh damn…Really?

"Yo~ Kami-chi long time so see!" Does god hate Mikami? That might just be a yes… but he probably has a sense of humor because there stood Izaya. All proud and totally unimportant like.

She was tempted to look past him, but she knew he was the person she was waiting for. Exasperated she spun on her heel getting ready to leave when he grabbed her arm in warning and turned her to face him. She bit her tongue when he started staring at her while leaning in really close.

"Oh Kami-chi~ how rude! Is that how you treat the person who saved your life? _Twice_?" he pulled her close to whisper the last part in her ear, and in her head she cursed him to hell and back.

"What would you possibly _want _Izaya?" she grit out staring him straight in the eyes, while pushing at his chest. Her mind was saying _so many_ nasty things, that her mouth had trouble filtering her thoughts so she simply shut up and tried to focus on his voice.

A crowd of freshmen passed the main entrance, before she could get a real answer and they started gossiping…The one thing that amazes her the most about her school, is how fast girls can spread gossip. Twice as fast if it's a boy involved.

Her eye twitched with irritation as he stepped away and waved at the girls, who squealed _loudly_ at the smile he gave them and had little hearts in their eyes. She looked at those—young, fresh, stupid—women, and hoped to whatever god there was that they weren't dumb enough to be smitten by him.

Knowing her luck… not likely.

She already tried the 'death-stare' thing before and it had no effect so she opted for the 'waves-of-death-rolling-off-her-body' thing, it obviously wasn't working but a girl can try. She barely realized that Izaya had left her and was moving on. She snapped out of her anger induced trance and found herself moving towards him, curious as to why he was there.

They wondered into the school courtyard after several minutes of walking, taking a pathway that lead to the gardening clubroom.

"Hey-" she tries; he was taking wild glances around with a funny look in his eye.

"Ne~ Mi-Chan…" her eye twitches, "When's the opening ceremony? I want to see what it's like at an all-girls school…" He stops to examine a few pink tulips on the side of the path

_I'm pretty sure it's not that different_ she thinks to herself but holds back.

"It's after homeroom, and I want to know what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well… I was bored to_ tears~_ and wanted to see what your school was like." He explains as if it was obvious—which it wasn't—and she felt as if he was mocking her.

"I meant what are you doing _here_ at this particular school?"

"I have my ways~" his voice makes her twitch again, "and who knows? Maybe I just know you~." He comes real close to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder, chills run down her spine at his words.

Again a random group of freshmen come out of—abso-_freaking_-lutely—nowhere to catch them in a compromising position. She shrugs him off and walks in the opposite direction of the class, trying hard and mostly succeeding in ignoring his rambling until the bell rang.

This was going to be a long day…

xXx (Opening Ceremony)

Mikami sat next to Izaya as the speaker droned on about the importance of hard work. Izaya was twitching and moving a lot she was tempted to ask if he had a problem—ADD, ADHD, etc.—but refrained as one girl turned and stared in their general direction. She was getting annoyed because these girls acted as if they had never seen a boy before (let alone a teen aged one).

She cursed the twitching boy next to her because he was grabbing a great amount of attention, and she wanted to blame it on the spot in the room—he choose the middle of the auditorium—because she could feel the stares in her direction. If one more girl turned her head to stare and she would lose it.

Izaya stood stretching obnoxiously, and Mikami sank downwards in her seat as the speaker paused for a millisecond, and then continued without a pause. This time more than one person turned to stare at him and she nearly lost her cool. She tried scouting down more but he gripped her arm and yanked her out of her seat.

Again the speaker paused for a couple of seconds, as Izaya started pulling her out the door and resumed once they were out of the room.

"I'm bored! Let's go get something to eat~" he says as he hauls her out the northern entrance hall, to the front gates.

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait!" Mikami cries when he finally lets her go, he pauses for a second to stare at her. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" He laughs grasping her shoulders, he spins her to face away from him, he leans near her ear, "My problem is nothing~ you're the problem." He forces her to walk in the direction he chose, "I'm your answer!"

"You're crazy." She murmurs aloud, not trying to pull herself away since she's already used to it.

"Hmmm~ maybe…" he trails still gripping her arms and steering her, "But I'm your savior!"

"Riiiiggghhhhtt…" she tilts her head to look him in the eye "Mhmm, I'll believe that when I see a pig sprout wings and do a chicken dance."

"Oh Kami-chi you wound me! Oh but you're my friend~ so I'll let that slide." She paused nearly tripping from the force he puts on her.

Her mind stops working…and comes back all at once.

"Friends?"

"…" he doesn't respond just waits for her mind to unscramble itself.

"We're _friends_?"

"…" he still stays quiet looking at her expectantly, never missing a beat in that flighty walk thing of his. She chuckles nervously, how long has it been since she's had someone to talk to? her friends weren't close to her before the whole separation of the group, so she wasn't really close to someone for a long time.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt pure unadulterated happiness before, but someone calling themselves her friend—after so long—was weird she was overloading with emotion. "I-I mea-"

"Mikami," She shuts up real quick and turns back to stare at the person, suddenly grabbing the feelings that sprouted up and trapping them inside again. "You need to get back on school grounds."

xXx

Izaya examines the new-comer, her voice said that she and Mikami had some history, and it wasn't happy history. Mikami had frozen at the voice, and stood facing the person but avoided any eye contact.

Someone obviously had to ruin the moment that she would show _something_ other than annoyance and boredom.

Izaya saw that this girl was attractive with long legs, long black hair, green eyes, perfect eyebrows, great figure, but he could see she was rather normal in personality. He wondered briefly if this girl was Mikami's sister, the one that's barely home and parties all hours of the night, the one she lied about (She didn't _tell_ him, but he still counts that as lying).

Quickly he realizes that this was one of those friends that Mikami talked about, and wonders what she did that would make her this hated.

"Ne~ Mi-Chan," her eye twitched again, and he had to hold back a laugh, "Who might this be~? a frien-"

"Not a friend." the newcomer interrupted, he barely held back a strangled noise, which would have sounded something like 'rude'.

"Ah~ so you are…?" He tries to sound civilized, as though he didn't ruin the opening ceremony several moments ago.

"Kenai Xintu." The girl says turning quickly and walking away, Izaya again had the want to say something along the line of 'rude little girl' only a lot less nice.

"Ah! Well it was nice meeting you!" he tries, she doesn't turn just keeps walking, he curses her loudly in his mind and makes a mental note to pull her file later.

"Ne~ Kami-chi who was that?" He asks

"A person…" she replies following in the direction of the girl.

"And~?" he tries, walking behind her.

"And nothing…" She tried avoiding the question, and then went on "she wants nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with her." She finished, as they turned back onto school grounds

"Well~ since I'm your new friend, I want to know all of your old friends!"

"No. They'll think something's up, and get twisted in my life again." Izaya started seeing a fraction into her mind and saw a girl who was scared and didn't know what to do, so if he played his cards right she would be really easy to manipulate.

Question is… to do what; she was absolutely useless to him. Another statistic, on his ever growing list of suckers—victims, tools, playthings—but she had different motives. She wasn't suicidal on a whim she was doing it for a reason; she was different.

Different was interesting.

xXx

Izaya had not gone back to school after the whole mess on the street; in fact the psychopath hadn't left her side since she got back on school grounds. He followed her around like a lost puppy asking questions which she tried to ignore, but people were gawking at the odd duo as they moved through the halls. He had recently asked a question about having ever dyed her hair, in which she stopped stared at him like he was stupid then kept walking.

It was lunch time and he wanted to sit on the roof, but it was off limits (not really, just _a lot _of people sit up there and she didn't want to sit where everyone can see them) so she had to find somewhere else suitable for him. And surprisingly that actually had meant—not suggesting places, like she wished—they had to _find_ the perfect place to eat, and lead to Izaya whipping doors to classrooms open and leaving her to apologize and close them. The sad part was that he wasn't the one getting the stink eye, she was.

And she wasn't even doing anything!

Luckily she got fed up and _suggested_ the perfect spot would be the courtyard near the gardening clubroom that the members had set up picnic tables for the warmer months. She got a bout of 'That's brilliant Kami-chi's at that suggestion while people stared and murmured who "Kami-chi" was.

That was why now they were sitting at one of the more secluded tables in the garden.

God _help her_ if she didn't _strangle_ him before the day was over.

xXx

Again soooooo sorry this was late and soooo happy that I'm sick. Izaya is a nosey little teenager, and worry not for I will (most likely have a story up by next week but no promises) reviews are love 3

This chapter was actually very fun to write, which is weird because last chapter was kind of like my 'do I really want to do this chapter' and now I'm all Yay 'cause this is really fun to write.

Another thing is that some people think that Izaya is 23 in this, but he is actually 15 at the time he meets Mikami and she is only 14. So yeah sorry if it was hard to understand but I think I typed it several times, I just believe that Izaya is as twisted as a child as he is as an adult…

Yeah he just strikes me as one of _those _twisted little gremlins that so many people have had to babysit in the past. Like the ones that plot your imminent demise while you're tucking them in bed, I've had those kinds of kids before, and I mean it they were out to get me.


	4. Out With the Old

Okay the next chapter is up—after making you wait an extra two weeks—and all I have to say is I'm sorry that I suck at deadlines. No excuses no matter how much I want to make some, but the next chapter _will_ be up soon. And yeah anyone who wants to yell at me can in the comments.

Flames are always welcome.

Anywho~ this chapter was short and rather quick paced. I might come back and edit this when I get the time…

xXx

Izaya wanted Mikami to come to Raijin after her school day was over, but as expected it was very hard to ask her while inhaling her bento.

"No." she deadpanned, only catching the bits 'will' and 'you' in the sentence, "And it's not like I'm hungry or anything…" he pushed the remaining food towards her after he was finished. He found she's nicer—more agreeable—when he's not tormenting her, and acting like a decent human being.

"Oh~ Kami-chi please~?" He gives her the most pathetic look he can muster, which is noticeably phony. She tries ignoring him for several minutes…It doesn't work.

"…Fine—_you whiney little monster_—I'll come to… what was it again?" She asked and Izaya knew she couldn't resist his pouting face. So he explained what she had just agreed to, and she didn't respond negatively or positively.

xXx

After they were done eating in the garden, they actually had conversations about how about their lives in the past. Mikami exposed that she was very sociable and had some crazy adventures with her brother, she also told him of the time he had to babysit little monsters, or 'children like him' as she had so kindly put it. He tried not to make a face when she said 'children like him' but couldn't and Mikami had tried—and failed—to hide an amused grin. That was the first time she ever smiled at him, even if it was at his own harassment he found that to be a score on his mental board.

Then she turned to look somewhere and next thing he knew she was gone. **She** had vanished, which normally wouldn't bother Izaya—easy come easy go right?—but she was seriously walking around with him only moments ago.

He took a moment to look around, that may have been his first time in the school but it wasn't his first time looking at the halls (it's sneaky really…he has the blueprints) he has all of the major places marked in his mind. So—following his mental map—he checks the stairs they just came up, then goes down the north wing and peaks into a classroom.

She's not there.

So he continued down the hall, every now and then he stopped to check a classroom. After a while he sat down on a flight of stairs and stared at random passerby. Thinking back he remembered having a—quite pleasant—exchange as they were headed towards the stair well, She was trying hard not to laugh as he told her about this crazy adventure he had the day before with this yakuza member. It was close to the end of the day and they were about to walk out when she vanished.

Feeling eyes on him Izaya looks around and finds Kenai standing several feet behind him. He thinks something along the lines of '_hot creeper'_ but somehow manages to keep it in his mind. He takes in her stance—it's defensive—and looks away, because frankly she's _hot_ but boring. She moves to sit next to him but doesn't make a sound and Izaya doesn't say anything, simply waiting for this girl to speak.

"So you're _Mikami's_…?" The girl doesn't finish, leaving him to fill in the blank. Which, he doesn't respond right away because there's another girl with her, and he pauses to take in the details of her too. She looked just like Kenai only with short black hair; blue eyes, long legs, and a round face…in other words a younger looking version of the girl next to him.

Interesting…

"Oh~ I dunno friend… _maybe_." He says in a light tone, while he turned back to her. His eyes are still on the other girl and she glares at him a tiny bit, which—unsurprisingly—reminds him of his lost toy.

"Hmmm… Interesting she still has friends." she mumbles as if she didn't catch the joke, but something in her tone screams resentment.

"Yeah~ I know _right_? She's rather mean to me sometimes." He makes a gloomy face, and watches as Kenai falls for the act. Her sister though is gazing at him in a perplexed way, which—in his opinion—is weird because she has that **same** wary look Mikami has.

_Oh look~ a mini-Kami-chi…_ he thinks as she frowns down at him, this makes him wonder if she has a kind of thing against him or the idea of Mikami having friends. Slightly unnerved—which is pretty hard to do to him anyway—Izaya turns back to the eldest sister.

"You know…" Kenai starts up, "Mikami doesn't care who she steps on to get what she wants…"

Izaya knows that's not true, but he puts on a questioning face and listens as she goes on.

"She—she's nothing more than scum." She's glaring ahead of her, and he hears a faint intake of breath and knows who made it.

"Oh? What she do?" He asked in sympathetic tone of voice, trying to acquire information out of her.

"…" She didn't say anything and stared ahead;

"Well you don't have to tell me…" Izaya states as he's getting up and walking down to the second landing. He glances around the corner slightly and sees Mikami leaning on a wall but she doesn't look at him, she doesn't make a sound as she swiftly leaves; he turns and looks at Kenai who's got this glint in her eye, Izaya sighs to himself.

"Mikami is my friend except… she seems unhappy." He said, as if he actually cared about her.

"Good she deserves it. My boyfriend said she seemed miserable and abandoned the other day…how he knows I don't care… just excellent to know she's suffering."

"Kenai…" the girl behind her speaks up, eyes on her sister "Mikami's no—" she's startled out of speaking as Kenai rounds on her looking unsympathetic. Izaya watches in enjoyment as the girl shuts up instantly.

"Don't defendthat _bitch_ Li-Li!" to say he's taken aback is an understatement, she just went from quiet to penetrating in a millisecond, she then turns away from the girl—Li-Li—to look back at Izaya…

But he's already gone.

His mind is whirring but it didn't take him too long to find her—six minutes actually—alone in an abandoned class room in the west wing. And when he spots her, she's crying curled in a ball, with tears pouring from her eyes. He doesn't say anything just holds out his hand and helps her up, he then proceeds to haul her down the hallway. She doesn't battle it and allows him to lug her to the locker area and towards her small isolated corner—she doesn't ask how he knows where it is—and practically orders her to get her belongings.

As she puts her shoes on, he peaks in her locker and takes her cell phone out and turns it on; she had three missed calls and two text messages. Looking up, he sees she's busy reading a letter; and checks the call history. All of them are from a restricted number and he has a clear idea who it is but doesn't say anything. The messages are also from the restricted number.

[I can see you Mikami-Chan] the first reads and he pauses to look at a preoccupied Mikami—who's still reading that note with a weak smile—then checks the other one.

[Who's the boy? Are you cheating on me Mikami? No, you would never do that.] This time Izaya takes a brief look around; there's nobody nearby… but just in case he grasps Mikami's arm and starts speaking nonsense while dragging her off of school grounds for the second time that day. Speedily he guides them in the direction of his school.

After several minutes of having a one way conversation Izaya got bored.

"Kami-chi looks sad! What's wrong hm~ someone bothering you?" He inquires after his attempts at provoking her didn't work. She was still silent as if she had vowed never to speak again; Izaya glances at the note inquiringly and snatches it before she can do anything.

"Hey!" She finally responds, looking too flustered to maneuver properly to get the note; she may have given up after a while but she's blushing slightly.

This reaction makes him curious, so he opens and reads it without a moment's hesitation. It's not anything bad really just a few doodles, but then when he focuses on the words at the bottom he regains interest. _Aw~ Kami-Chi has a fan party,_ he thinks as he reads this surprisingly peppy message in cursive hand writing from who he supposed was Li-Li.

"Oh~ Kami-chi! So~ sweet!" Mikami replies with a mumbled 'shut up' but doesn't say anything further so he pockets the note and continues leading her through the city towards—His personal playground—Raijin academy.

xXx

Mikami was confused and torn…

She didn't know what to make of such a note from Li-Li, other than the girl had a death wish. It was sweet and even a smidgen encouraging, but it made Mikami want to try harder to get her to back off. The only thing that really troubled her is that Li-Li snuck a note into her locker without her sister knowing—a feat all on its own—and that it had been a _pleasant_ note…not a threatening word in sight. Never before had she wanted to yell at and squeeze someone at the same time.

Well… unless you counted that one time Izaya saved her life and ditched her.

Thinking of said maniac; Mikami sort of wished he would have disappeared when he saw her crying; he had just seen her at her weakest and she—personally—didn't feel like having him go around with that black mail too. She momentarily thinks of ways to get away from him, or get rid of _him_ but, much like their first meeting, gives up on the plot.

Besides the school was in sight anyway so she might as well tag along for the ride, _but if it gets too crazy _she reminds herself _we always have the maps in our bag_.

When they got there, teenagers were either walking around or hanging out so she had concluded their day was ending, or that they were just hanging around after school. Izaya resumed his bothersome chatter, as soon as they walked through the gate. She tuned his voice out as best she could and—considering as she was getting better at it—succeeded…mostly.

"Ah~ there… Dotachin~ Come here!" He gestured at someone who was irritably mumbling under his breath as he came over. Mikami couldn't really blame him though; this person—Dotachin?—had to go to school with the bothersome boy hanging off her like a leech.

She didn't know if she should feel sorry for him or laugh at the idea that someone could actually stand being around him all day long.

xXx

Kadota was actually enjoying his quiet day away from his friend. He didn't have a headache forming before the first period was over, he could actually pay attention in class and take notes, he had a nice lunch by himself, and he even got to finish the book he had been trying to read for three months.

All in all he had a fantastic day… well until Izaya popped up.

"Izaya…" he said as he walked over to the raven haired boy and his companion, "I told you that's not my name…" he trailed off looking at her, "Who—?" He tried but was cut off.

"Dotachin~ Where's Shinra? I have to to see him, said he was introducing someone 'important' to me." Izaya disregarded the female next to him as he conversed with Kadota.

"Last I saw him he was…" He began, but the girl had caught his attention when she eyed him funnily and started to move around, "Seriously who—" He asked as she fidgeted in her fixed space between him and Izaya.

"No one." Izaya responded curtly, "Just tell me where Shinra is."

"Izaya wait…" He demanded, he wanted _answers at that moment_ and would not be brushed off, "_Where_ were you today? _Who's_ the girl? And _why_ are you here now?" The girl had a tiny hopeful look in her eye, which he took as motivation to not cave in.

"Dotach—"

"Izaya this better not be one of your crazy schemes…_again_" He sighed.

"_Fine _this is Mei-Chan; I was at her school today."

"My names not—" the girl piped up, but Izaya quickly shushed her with his hand and turned back, "I answered your question now answer mine."

"…" Kadota hesitated "…Shinra's at the back of the school, next to the gym."

Mei—or whatever her real name was—gave him a look that practically screamed 'save me' but not ever Kadota can save someone that's fallen into the hands of Izaya. So with an apologetic look thrown her way he left.

So he could at least enjoy the end of the day.

xXx

Mikami watched as the stranger disappears around a corner, letting her hope deflate a small fraction as he does.

Izaya is moving and she doesn't want to follow, but does any way out of curiosity.

_Other people,_ she thinks_ people who can actually stand Izaya_, and suddenly she wants to meet them. Because, she could actually like the idea of not being the only one with him, being the only victim of his sick little game.

_These people…_ she begins_...are war heroes._

xXx

I feel so bad about keeping you guys waiting after I said it would only be a week…

Next chapter **will** but up before Christmas though, because between then and now I have two papers (one not even in English) and a project. Along with an overemotional teacher to deal with the next two weeks are gonna be brutal.

Also guess who makes an appearance next chapter! I've been waiting to show him since the second chapter! This part is where things start to get a little bit interesting.

P.S. Three hints as to whom Kenai's boyfriend is, and Cyber Cookies shall be rewarded to whoever gets it right!

Also Flames are welcome in the comments; it lets me know people are actually reading. And, any thoughts on the story so far too, these kinda give me motivation to keep writing.

Okay that's enough shameless begging.

Until next time.


	5. In With the New

Over 1,000 views! Wow... that the most I've gotten on anything...

I noticed that a lot of people seem to make Izaya out to be some sort of all powerful god that makes everyone's life living hell. I mean even though he technically does, in most stories where he's a teen he already has a reputation by the time he gets in high school. I think he had a tiny bit of notoriety but not enough to get lots of faith and fear.

So I decided that Izaya wouldn't get that kind of power until he hit his second or third year. And since he's in his first year he only has a tiny to moderate bit of control over the people around him.

Any who I get to introduce my favorite characters today too! Two appeared last time (my Oc Li-Li and Kadota) and in this one Shizuo gets a nice destructive introduction, and Celty actually has her introduction into the story.

xXx

When the pair had finally reached the back of the school she saw a very creepy looking guy—Shinra, she thinks—in glasses who greeted Izaya while he gave her an analyzing look, glasses glinting in the kind of way that screamed _rapist_ or something equally disturbing. So Mikami settled on the little table not too far away from Izaya hoping to have at least something blocking her off from him. Shinra started to talk when another boy seemed to haul himself towards them, stopping a few feet away, looking uninterested and uncaring. Izaya had this look in his eye—the kind that says, 'something's about to go down'—and Mikami shifted slowly away.

"Hello" the boy with glasses chirped at her, "I'm Kishitani Shinra, nice to meet you…?"

"Mikami…" She answered uncaringly, until she realized it was rude not to answer like he had, "Kodukuna, Mikami!" she rushed feeling humiliated at her slip up.

"Ah well it's nice to meet you Kodukuna-sa—" he began to say as she shifted a tiny bit more, gliding off the surface to stand on the ground.

She was barely off the table when the blonde appeared and _punched_ the table in **half**. Izaya was laughing now brandishing a knife; the blonde sported a terrifying look, and her bag was on the ground. Shinra didn't try to move at first too shocked at the sudden movements. Izaya made a few fancy moves and the blonde sported a new cut on his shirt and skin, and when she blinked she noticed that her bag was gone and Izaya was sprinting in a different direction, the blonde following closely behind.

Mikami would have just left but Izaya had her bag that held her keys, in his possession. _Bitch_ was all that ran through her mind as she raced after the chaotic duo, leaving the last person there smiling and alone looking like the crazy person that he probably was. She left the school grounds and headed towards the random trail of destruction, never once stopping to actually look at the damage (broken street lights, yield signs, trashcans and poles stuck out from the ground and buildings.)

She had just rounded the street when she saw them, the blonde was on the ground and Izaya was standing a little ways away talking to a truck driver and handing him money. Mikami strode up to Izaya ready to give him a few colorful and choice words, when he spun on his heal her bag slung over his shoulder and ran again. This time she was too exasperated to follow him and went over to the blonde who had rolled on to this back to gaze at the sky.

"Hey? Hey!" She greeted him crouching down low enough for her to get a good look at him, but not low enough for him to see her underwear.

He groaned in response but didn't answer in words so she poked him on the head.

"Hey! You okay?" She questioned, he opened one eye to look at her and she thought she faintly recognized him. It took her a few moments, for she had to think back to the things that she had overlooked on the way, and then the incident the week earlier hit her like the truck that just hit him.

"Oh you're that GUY!" she shouted as she had her epiphany.

He groaned again, "Who are you?" he opened his other eye to look quizzically at her. She didn't reply just crouched there staring in awe at the man—that almost made her into a ground ornament a few moments ago—the wonderful man that hit Kigen with a metal trash can.

"I—of course you wouldn't remember…" She started then trailed off looking away, on the other side of the street the truck driver was talking to a few people and looking in their direction. This made her glance at the vehicle that struck the teen; it had a HUGE dent in it.

"_Whoa_…" she mumbled amazed as she moved closer to inspect it, and then to the boy who barely had any scratches—other than the ones inflicted upon him by Izaya—and repeated again, "Whoa!"

The blonde had moved to a sitting position and stared at her blankly and she looked back and forth between the two. He was looking at her as if she had grown two heads, while in actuality she should have been giving_ him_ that look. The shaken driver approached slowly from the side drawing both their attentions away from each other.

"U-um~" He wavered looking at the downed teen, who stared back confused, "Are you alright?" in her mind Mikami thought it sounded more like 'are you gonna sue me' instead of a simple 'are you alright'.

The boy answered with an 'hm?' and she instantly thought that he had a case of amnesia from the way he cocked his head to the side unknowingly and looked at the older man funny. Until, he raised his hand, and shook his head, replying that he was fine while pushing himself up and dusting himself off. He looked at her briefly before he stalked away, leaving her and the older man alone, who glanced at her nervously at that moment.

She sighed bowed her head in apology and swiftly followed the boy.

"Uh-um excuse me!" She said catching up to him, "I didn't—catch…" she trailed off again losing her confidence as he towered over her, making her have to look up to keep eye contact. "Huh? You're that chick… from earlier" he paused, "with that—that" She didn't need him to finish she knew who he was talking about.

"Uh…Yeah…Look um are you okay? 'Cause that guy obviously hit you hard; the thing even had a dent and everything!" She worriedly glanced at him as he started walking away.

"Humph not anything I can't handle."

She tried to catch up with him again, "I—um I'm Kodukuna Mikami." She offered weakly.

"Heiwajima Shizuo" he gruffly answered.

"Alright then Heiwajima-san," she tried cheerily, "Where are you headed?" She asked, following after him. His head twitched to look at her when she added the suffix.

"To find that goddamn annoying pain in my as—"

"You mean you're gonna go find Izaya?" She questioned, causally cutting off the cursing he was about to do when some children came by.

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"No reason, he took my bag… I have to find him too."Mikami found that he was hard to have a conversation with because he didn't really give any fuel to it, making it feel completely one sided.

Mikami strode in silence next to the taller man before they came to a busy street, and had to stop at a crosswalk. People seemed to shrink back from the blonde, she found it rather rude but since Shizuo didn't make any comment about it so she didn't mention it.

She suddenly remembered why she was with him in the first place, as the light turned green "Ne~ Heiwajima-san? Do you remember me at…at all" She asked eyes lit with curiosity.

"Mm~ don't remember meeting anyone new until today." He replied dully.

"Oh but I remember you!" she practically yelled "You threw that trash can—one that was bolted to the ground—at a person that was following me!" Shizuo paused to look at her for a moment, and then resumed his walk across the busy street.

"Nah don't' remember." He stated, his stride never ceasing.

Mikami let out a sad sigh at the fact that he couldn't recall something so amazing to her.

Shizuo made a sudden movement as something buzzed within his pocket, as he read the message he made a face that gave away his rage; and then without any kind of warning he sprinted down the street leaving Mikami to try and keep up. She was left in the dust for several moments as she tried to figure out what had happened, when she caught up with Shizuo she didn't need to ask why he ran.

They shared the same nuisance.

xXx

It was dark by the time the duo had gotten to Shinra's house, and when they got there Izaya was getting himself patched up. Something rose up in Mikami that she could only describe as annoyance, there he was sitting there all relaxed and she had been left alone with a boy who was a ticking time bomb of fury. She wanted to hit him with something blunt but it seemed Shizuo was doing a rather good job and she didn't want to stop the furious blonde that was holding the…door?

She turned to look down the corridor…that was the front door that he had in his possession.

"Ah, Kami-chi~ you're alive!" Izaya joked, looking thoroughly amused with Shizuo attempting to kill him; someone—she couldn't quite see, but could tell it was a woman—was trying to stop him from bashing Izaya over the head while Shinra worked on him. Mikami sighed as she stomped over to Izaya and grabbed her bag, sticking her tongue out as she went. Izaya grabbed her hand. She shook it off and made for the broken doorway.

"Kami-chi~ I need to walk you home…it is dark after all, I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped!" He exclaimed, and for a brief moment Mikami thought he was sincerely concerned for her safety until she remembered who she was listening to. Shinra finished up and went to go talk to Shizuo and Izaya turned to face her fully.

"No thanks Izaya I can go take care of myself…" she confirmed, "I do—after all, have a brown belt."

"Whoa what? You know karate err… self-defense? How come you never told me?" he said a look of shock in his eyes. Mikami actually assumed he knew considering he seemed to know a lot of her personal life.

"Oh? Hmmm~ guess it slipped my mind~" she replied for the first time feeling as if she bested the bastard at something. Feeling triumphant she mockingly waved at Izaya and left.

xXx

Izaya was left dumbstruck—a incredible feat all on its own in reality—she didn't seem to show a sign that she knew any kind of self defense. She whimpered and moaned when she was frightened, she cried openly—not really—and seemed pretty out of shape in the way of running. So it came as a surprise that he didn't know about this interesting little fact.

He was going to have to build more connections before he was able to get a hold of some firm information on her. For he was still needed to grow in notoriety before he started getting solid leads on people and their actual file, instead of just sending some yakuza lackey to go gather faulty information. And while he was at it, he might want to put her under surveillance too, just to see how trained her reflexes were.

This toy just kept getting more interesting! First with the stalker, then with the friend and family problems, and now he finds out she could actually be protecting herself instead of letting Izaya put himself in harm's way! Oh the wonderfully great entertainment she'd be, in the future!

Now if only he could get a firm understanding of the girl he's come to call his friend.

"Nee~ Celty could you follow her?" Celty typed something out on her phone tilting her non-existent head.

[Why?]

"She's important…to me. And I want her to be safe." He lied after he found a good excuse, even without a face to show it she was confused but didn't disobey the teen.

[Okay Izaya-san]

Izaya watched her leave, and slipped out of the apartment while the stupid brute—Shizuo—was preoccupied, with Shinra going on about samples of blood and whatever crazy mad scientist babble.

Before he left though he checked to see if he had everything only to realize he still had Mikami's phone.

Oh the fun he will have with these new people.

xXx

Someone was following her, Mikami could tell because after years of having someone follow her around she could practically feel eyes on her. So she turned another corner onto a busier street, while sneakily searching for her phone which wasn't there…

She had to stop herself from having a mini heart attack from the knowledge that someone was following her and that she had no way to contact anyone if she went missing. The only thing running through her mind was: _damn damn damn damn damn DAMN!_

She turned off the main street that headed towards her house and into a familiar back alley. It was longer but safe from the eyes of whoever had been following her. She felt safe until her heard a light noise that sounded like a horse, and felt eyes on her back again.

Turning slowly she saw, in the dimly lit space, a person in all black—even their motorcycle was black. She took several steps back putting more distance between them, and then as the figure got off the bike she yelped as her back hit a wall. She jumped again, this time realizing there was nothing but air in between her and her pursuer.

Izaya never seemed like a safer option until that point, heck even Kigen was a better choice at the moment then this silent assailant. At least she knew how to get rid of them.

Coming back to the present, she turned away from the wall only to see that the person was right in front of her. She attacked with an out of practice swing screaming the whole time. The hit landed on the helmet knocking it off and her eyes widened even more as smoke peaked out of a pale neck.

That thing had no _head_!

It had no _head_ and they were _**moving**_!

When the person reached out at her Mikami simply passed out.

xXx

Hey that was surprisingly quick! See? Totally up before Christmas and there maybe one more chapter up soon depending on if school is cancelled next week.

So what did you think? Good, bad, horrible? Do I need to stop while I'm ahead? Keep going? I haven't gotten that much feedback. Your reviews inspire me to write faster! Ideas and thoughts fuel me! So, if you have any thoughts (flames, comments, ideas?) please comment, it really makes my day.

Okay enough begging sadly I gotta go work on some really stupid English project…

The next chapter will be up soon


	6. ItaliErrr Japanese Mafia

**Update: Notice**

**Due to rather difficult situations, I must stop writing my stories for the time being. The issues are nothing technical by emotional and other stuff I don't want to explain…until then this story will be postponed until further notice.**

**But, I will post the latest chapter before anything else happens, but after that I may be gone for a few weeks (maybe a few months) so please enjoy.**

**xXx**

Izaya hadn't seen, heard or spoken to Mikami in over three weeks. She wasn't at home, wasn't at her school, and she defiantly wasn't committing any acts of self injury—for he would have heard about that. So with what little he had to go on he could only assume that Mikami had been cooped up inside her house.

He spent weeks upon weeks searching for information on the girl, fortifying himself in his room after long days of tormenting and manipulating the students of Raijin. Deep in the confines of his room he dug up old facts about her past, went through family files and photos trying to discover anything that seemed to repeat itself, a pattern that appeared. The files and facts weren't solid actually more like mere guesses in the dark, the photos—as most photos were—were reliable because they had people in them that you couldn't mistake, that you knew.

That led him to examining things, after he had gotten his hands on all the information he could.

There were several things about the photos that caught his eye though, it seemed as though Mikami was very close to her grandfather, and it wasn't a pattern because he rarely caught a shot without the older man. He was certainly very happy, if the wrinkles around his eyes were any indications, and he seemed to have the same cinnamon colored hair and blue green eyes as the children. He held Mikami with an air of pride; like she was the one he trophy of the family, while when the other siblings were involved he kept the youngest child right by his side.

He seemed to be closer to her than anyone else in the family too which seemed odd, because most grandparents seem to be closest to the one they spent the longest around, that being her sister as she was the first born. In most of the pictures with her grandfather she seemed to be trying to grab his attention, often seen hanging off his arm. Her brother on the other hand seemed to not mind the displays of blatant affection, taking on the more mature role out of the three.

Her parents on the other hand seemed to be almost nowhere in the photos, and when they were they seemed to not be there mentally, or miserable. Pictures of them were taken in business suits with phone glued to their ears as the talked angrily into the devices. Anything including the parents seemed strained or phony; anything without them seemed genuine, which led Izaya to conclude that the Kodukuna family wasn't very close.

Izaya couldn't help but compare that to his family, the way none of them seemed to be on the same level of mentality. Izaya hated his sisters—so much so that he even shuns them—and his parents didn't seem to get that their son was a genius, unmatched by any one. They were much more distant than Mikami's family, for she seemed to have somewhat good connections with her brother and grandfather.

Izaya stopped looking at the photos at a whole and started evaluating them, putting them into order from oldest to most recent. The one he was currently holding looked to be shockingly new, it was a picture of Mikami and her grandfather—no surprise there—and they were linked at the arms, looking into the camera with goofy faces, which looked surprisingly like the drama masks (Mikami had a look of sorrow and grief while the elder had a look of happiness and peace) and the next picture shows them switching emotions. He had almost placed it down when something caught his eye, it was her clothing. There was nothing unique about how the man was dressed really—a simple white shirt, with a leather jacket and jeans—but Izaya soon realized that it wasn't the man but the teenager and the building.

The girl was dressed _exactly _the same the day they met, right down to the sneakers she was wearing, and the place looked like the place she was about to commit suicide at. Izaya didn't chalk that up to coincidence and concluded that the photo was taken that same day. So, Izaya didn't waste any time at getting out of his house to that building, the picture was in his hand and the more he looked at it the more he realized why she choose the café, she wanted the place she died at to have happy memories, around the people she loved most.

Upon reaching his destination he realized what a waste it was to go there, unless the people there could somehow elaborate on the relationship between the two relatives. Izaya found that to be unlikely, so he decided that he would go back to his home and look up more information, but as he was going to leave two rough looking men stepped to either side of him, and an elderly man detached himself from the crowd and made his way over.

"Excuse me…but do you have a moment, Orihara-san?" the man asked in a thin voice, obviously well over the age of 50, Izaya didn't miss how he called him by his first name though.

"Um… not really, no." Izaya replied taking in the elder's appearance; he glanced at the photo in his hand then back towards the man, instantly making the connection, "Ah~ Kodukuna-san nice to meet you." Izaya fixed quickly and pleasantly.

"Hm~ yes I'm sure it is…" He replied, "I'll cut to the chase; I didn't come here for pleasantries," He went on taking in Izaya's appearance, he started to move and the two men to his side grasped his arm and led him after the man.

"I came to talk about my granddaughter, Mikami…" Izaya noticed the older man tended to leave a lot of his sentences open, probably testing him to see if he would say something, they turned towards a shady building entering at a leisurely pace.

"I see that you seemed to have taken a liking to her."

"Mm~ it's more like we taken a liking to each othe—"

"Don't lie to me kid, I hate it when people lie to me!" The senior snapped, he calmed himself some but the guards had tightened their grips on the younger mans shoulders, steadily navigating Izaya into the building, "I noticed something was wrong with my lovely girl when she became more withdrawn several weeks ago…" the inside of the building wasn't as poor looking as the outside of the building, but Izaya didn't really get a good look around before he was shoved into an elevator.

"And taking a look back I noticed something rather strange, she had recently been seen with a boy. Now who could that be I wonder?" he asked while shuffling into the small space after the boy, the guards flanking Izaya laughed until the graying man waved an irritated hand at them.

"My boy, I know your kind, you're manipulative, cunning, and above all else dangerous. _And,_ to top it off, you have suddenly taken a liking to my precious little girl." He finished while pushing a button Izaya couldn't see.

Izaya suddenly felt rather uncomfortable being surrounded by—what he feebly hoped were—bodyguards, replying would most likely be a bad idea so he kept his mouth shut as the platform moved to the given floor, dinging after passing a level in the building.

"What's wrong boy? You suddenly lose your tongue or something?" he weakly laughed and Izaya tried to look like he still had some semblance of pride. "It's okay to speak, young man, the men next to you won't try anything unless you try something first. That being said you are free to speak however you wish."

If the man was trying to comfort Izaya he was unsurprisingly bad at it, saying something that could possibly be a threat.

"I stopped Mikami form committing suicide, and in return all I wanted was a _friend,_" Izaya reasoned, "She seemed stable to me last time I saw her." He continued, almost as if he had a right to feel _pride_ at that. The elevator came to a stop on the 15th floor, and as the doors slid open Izaya saw a lavish apartment, taking a quick glace around as he was ushered in he decided that, yes, Mikami's family was pretty well off.

Her family was dangerous though, that much was for sure.

xXx

Majo stepped into the open space, shuffling slowly to the desk in the corner. The men practically lifted the young man off his feet and shoved him in the chair closest to the desk taking flank on both sides of him. He seemed uncomfortable in not being in control, and that made the elder fairly happy. He glanced sideways on his desk and caught site of the photos he kept there, all of Mikami and himself and sometimes—rarely—he saw other members of his family.

He had had a seriously hard time dealing with the news of his granddaughter being kept inside the house. In fact he had a problem with way his own child won't let him see her, she was the pride of the Kodukuna family, even if her parents refuse to see it, even if she's submissive to them, even if she's been kept in the dark for all those years. She was the perfect heir to the throne, unfeeling, mysterious, cunning, and above all else a better choice than her siblings.

This little brat had the _nerve_ to tell him that his heir, his flesh and blood, his Mikami was suicidal? Who was he to consider her that! She was fury and wit personified, she was cunning and elusive, she was his prefect heir. Nevertheless, this child's words did run deep, all she asked for in the last couple of days was _Izaya _and to be taken off her meds. Though that last part was unlikely, for the unpleasant incident had her shaking with fear at night, and kept her locked in her room during the day

_Well,_ he thought grimly, _I'll ignore _that_ tiny_ _tidbit for now…_ he leveled his gaze at the younger person, analyzing while he himself was examined.

_Whoever_ the kid was, he was obviously involved with what had happened to Mikami three weeks prior. Her father, Raisu, kept her home away from her grandfather; he even made sure she saw a therapist every other day, convinced that she was delusional, and that she needed help.

Majo opened his mouth but closed at after several seconds, and peeked at his followers, a silent hint to be left alone. They nodded and left closing the front door behind them softly, He then turned his gaze back to the one in front of him.

"Mikami had asked for you…" He began only to be cut off.

"Oh has she~?" the teen mocked, the 75 year old man glared at him.

"Do_** not **_cut me off boy." He ordered, there was silence for a moment…"Mikami has asked for you, now I don't know why she has done so, but I wished to speak with you first."

"…" the teen didn't respond which Majo took as a good sign.

"How did you meet her? Most importantly, why is she so important to you that you took the liberty of looking into her files?"

"I met Mikami one night…and that's when we became friends." The boy was lying and Majo knew it, "and in all actuality sir, I like her, she's strong willed—predictable—but strong willed." Majo liked the last answer so he continued talking to the boy.

Question after question flew out from both parties, and they did this for a rather long time.

**xXx**

**Sorry for the short story…**

**Please read and review it brings a smile to my face… flames are welcome too so don't let that stop you.**


End file.
